Beth
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A one shot where Kurt finds Puck crying in the bathroom. Puck admits he wants to talk about Beth but no one seems to want to listen. Kurt then finds Quinn and tells her they need to talk about it, and stop pretending it never happened. PLEASE REVIEW!


**I normally write for Klaine, but I couldn't get this scene out of my head. I want something like this for season 3.**

Kurt walked into the bathroom before lunch to make sure his hair wasn't messed up during gym. He hated gym so much. It was pointless to him, half the stuff they learned he would never use again out of school. At least he was back with his friends, though. He could overlook the bad knowing he didn't let the bullies run him out completely. He stopped when he heard soft crying in one of the stalls. He frowned and bit his lip. He knew what it was like to come in here and to sob after someone harassed and humiliated you. How many times he wished someone would have talked to him then, to let him know he wasn't alone. He knocked on the door and the crying stopped.

"I'll be out in a minute," a familiar voice snapped, clearly flustered. He froze when he recognized the voice.

"_Noah_?"

Silence on the other end. Kurt was stunned. Why the hell would Noah Puckerman, one of the toughest kids at school, be crying?

"Kurt?" It was defiantly Noah.

"Yes..."

"Shit."

Kurt could tell that Puck hadn't planned on having anyone hear him.

"Just go away and DON'T tell anyone about this,okay Kurt? It's no big deal but I...don't want anyone to know about it, okay?"

"Noah, Puck...please you're scaring me. Talk to me!"

The door opened and Puck appeared, clearly glassy eyed.

"It's...nothing,Kurt. I'm okay-really. Please, just leave." He went to the sink.

"I'm not leaving until I know why I walked in on you crying in a stall Noah Puckerman." Arms were folded and Kurt pursed his lips. He was beginning to get scared. He never pictured Puck as the crying type. Puck sighed.

"Fine," he finally snapped. "But you can't tell anyone."

"I promise," Kurt said quickly.

"I...heard a song on the radio this morning," Puck admitted. "It just shook me up a bit, that's all."

Kurt frowned. Wait, Puck was crying over a song? That didn't make any kind of sense.

"What...was the title of the song?"

"Beth," Noah said softly. "It's name was Beth."

Kurt's throat closed and he felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Now it was making sense. Puck was thinking of the daughter he had given up two years ago. Shit how could he had been so dense? They hadn't talked about what happened to Quinn and Puck during last year at all, so it almost felt like everyone had forgotten about it. But that was obviously not the case.

"Puck..." Puck was right. He wouldn't understand. He didn't know what it was like to give up a daughter.

"I mean I'm glad we gave her up for adoption," Puck quickly added. "Quinn and I couldn't take care of her properly, no matter how hard I would have tried. Beth has a happy life with Shelby. It's just..."He shook his head and looked at the mirror.

"It's just what?" Kurt might not be able to understand, but he could listen.

"It's just Quinn never mentions it. No one mentions it," Puck said, almost echoing his own thoughts. "It's like...She wants to forget, and I guess I can understand why but I don't want to forget Beth. Beth was the best thing that I ever did. I don't want to forget her. I don't want Quinn to forget her, or anyone. I just want to be able to talk about it without feeling like I'm walking on eggshells. But Qiunn's been acting so crazy this past year...I'm scared to mention any of this too her. Most of the time I can ignore that feeling, ya know? That feeling where a piece of me is missing...but this morning, hearing that song on the radio just sort of brought it all back."

Kurt swallowed back tears.

"Maybe you could call Shelby...see if you could visit Beth..."

"No." Puck shook his head quickly. "That would make it harder. I just want to be able to talk about her to someone once in a while. To make sure I don't forget."

Finally Kurt knew what to say.

"You can always talk to me. I mean I might not be able to relate, but I'm a really good listener. You can talk about Beth all you want to me. I won't mind."

Puck's eyes watered with tears and he patted Kurt awkwardly on the shoulder. Kurt figured Puck thought it would be too weird for them to hug. Puck wasn't the hugging type, plus he was showing more emotions than usual.

"Thanks Kurt, you're a good friend." he said seriously. "And I might take you up on that offer. Thanks...for just letting me vent. I feel better already."

That was a lie but a nice thing to say. Kurt nodded, still shook up over what had just happened.

"No problem." As he watched Puck leave he didn't see the tough bad boy persona in Noah at the moment. All he saw was a scared and lonely kid that just wanted to talk to someone about his past. With someone who would understand.

Angrily he suddenly marched into the cafeteria and towards the table where Quinn was sitting.

"I need to talk to you," he snapped. She frowned, obviously surprised.

"Okay..."

They stood in a corner.

"Look I know you want to forget that you were ever pregnant and gave birth-"

"WHAT? Why the hell are you talking about this? This is none of your business!" Quinn was clearly outraged, but Kurt didn't care.

"But you are NOT the only person that went through something!" Kurt snapped as he continued. "Noah did too and as much as you'd like to think he doesn't, he does have a heart. And I know it's breaking a little because of Beth. And you two really need to talk about it. You can't pretend like it didn't happen because it DID. And you both need to deal with it. You have to make sure you don't ever forget about Beth"

With that he turned and stormed off leaving a very baffled and angry Quinn behind.

He just hoped when she simmered down she would consider his advice.

He wanted to help Puck, and this was the only way he knew how. Now all Kurt could do was wait and see what would happen.

_Sorry for the kind of crappy ending, not good at writing those, but I hoped you liked it!_


End file.
